Your My Mate
by funni neko
Summary: This is the sequel from Our Ties. This is a Story how Simba and Kovu live after the mating season and how it will affect the pride lands
1. Prologue

**Your My Mate**

**Prologue**

"Mating season is over." Kovu said as he lay near Simba.

"Yeah, but what should we do about our bond?" Simba pondered as he looked up at the sky.

"I don't know, but I do know that we cannot go back to the way things were. We can't allow the council to know either. We are mates, so we can never part." Simba grumbled as he nuzzled his head to Kovu's chest.

"You're right." Kovu mumbled as they fell back to sleep.

Kovu woke up before Simba, so he got up and stretched. Feeling his instinct take over to find food for his mate, he went hunting. When he came back, he was dragging a deer behind him, which he dropped a short distance from his mate before deciding to wake him.

"Simba wake up." Kovu said, nudging him awake with his paw.

Simba grunted as he rolled over and open his eyes.

"Good morning." Simba said as he got up to stretch his legs before looking at his mate.

"I brought us some food so let's eat." Kovu said before taking the first bite and watched as Simba began to eat.

Once they were full, the two lions headed back to Pride Rock.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1: Council

**Your My Mate**

**Chapter 1: Council  
**

Kovu and Simba climbed up to the top of pride rock to see the other lions were waiting for them.

"Kovu, Simba! Welcome back!" Vitani said as she ran over to the two lions with a big smile.

"Good morning Vitani." They greeted as she stopped in front of them.

"The council wishes to talk to you guys about something." Vitani said as she started to walk them towards the council cave.

Once they stood out in front council lion tanza came out to greet them.

"Kovu, Simba this way please." Tanza said before turning back around to go back inside the cave.

Kovu and Simba took their positioned themselves in front of all the council lions as the meeting began.

"Kovu, Simba, we know you have both recently lost you mates yet we bred a head lioness to lead the other lioness to gather food before the cold season."

"We can just appoint another lioness as the leader!" Kovu retorted.

"But who would have the skills and leadership?" Tanaza asked.

"Vitani." Simba answered in a growl causing the council to stop in their track but Kovu stood there tall.

"Were leaving." Simba said turning to walk away from the cave.

Kovu forced Simba down onto the floor as he hovered above him before thrusting roughly inside Simba.

"Who do you think you are ordering your alpha around?" Kovu growled as he continued to thrust deeper.

"Kovu! I'm sorry! Please stop!" Simba cried as he roughly mated he understood why he denied Kovu his dominance in front of the council.

Unknown to the lions far in distance there were three lions and two lioness watched the couple in surprise. Kovu growled as he someone watching from afar.

"Kovu?" Simba said as he licked Kovu cheek slightly.

"He is just worried about us." A silver lion said as three cubs and one lioness came out with him surprising the silver lion.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Review**


	3. Chapter 2: New Pack Mates

**Your My Mate**

**Chapter 2:New Pack Mates  
**

"My name is Tarrlok." The aplha male lion said , "This is my mate Roman and his sicter Lurana and Her two cubs Claude and Cloud." Tarrlok introduced.

"I'm kovu and this is simba." Kovu introduced.

"Are you new to the pride lands," Simba asked.

"Yes we are from the land just past the valley plain we are here to seek an audience with the leaders on the morrow." Roman told them as Simba and Kovu exchanged looks. They had not heard anything from the council about this arrangement.

"Well you are them right now how may we be of service you?" Kovu asked.

"You are the Kings were truly sorry for our disrespect." Lurana apologized.

"Not it's fine." Simba reassured her.

"We see refugee, our land is currently going through a civil war and we wished to stay here in the Pride Lands." Tarrlock said.

"Yes, you may stay." Kovu and Simba said instantly..

"We must return before the sun falls though." Kovu said said standing up to shake his mane.

They all stood up and began their journey to Pride Rock as they approached they saw vigilant playing with some clubs when Vitani spotted them she came over welcoming them back.

"Welcome back and I see you brought some company. Hey there little guy do you want to play?" Vitani asked.

The cubs looked down at their mother who nodded their head before they went to play with Vitani and the other cubs. Lurana stayed to watch the cubs as Roman and Tarrlock went with Simba and Kovu to greet the council.

"Absolutely not we cannot have outsiders." Rosma argued.

"We have enough room and food I don't see the problem in letting them stay!" Kovu yelled.

"We cannot have them." Koma said.

"I get to have the final say and I say they will stay end of discussion." Simba poured ending the discussion.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Review**


	4. Chapter 3: Traitors

**Your My Mate**

**Chapter 3: Traitors  
**

"Roman, can I talk to you for a moment?" Simba asked.

"Sure, what is it Simba?" Roman said, walking over to him as they headed to the water.

"How no why do you submit to Tarrlock?" Simba asked as he look over at him.

"I submit because he loves me." Roman tells hum.

"He protects us and he is my mate I love him." added Roman.

There was nothing else to say so knowing this Simba said nothing as they approached the water hole.

* * *

"Tarrlock have you seen Simba?" Kovu asked as he came into the cave.

"Yeah he and Roman went down to the waterhole." Tarrlock responded.

Kovu looked anxious as he turned to leave but Tarrlock moved into his path.

"Move I need to get to Simba." Kovu said.

"Not until you understand that you cannot keep Simba from being on his own. He is an alpha after all." Tarrlock tells him.

"I know that I just want to keep him safe!" Kovu retorted as he remembered how he failed Kiara.

Tarrlock sighed before back up at Kovu. "I know its your instincts but keep in mind you have a duty to your mate and yourself to be happ." Tarrlock says before he exits the cave.

* * *

The council waited before they pounced trying to attack Tarrlock instead they attacked Kovu who was following after him.

Kovy growled as the two council lions were challenging him as he quickly made them submit to him. "What was this about?!" Kovu demanded to know rather than asked politely.

"They were trying to attack Tarrlock." Vitani informed, coming from out of the bush.

"You were following us." Romases said growling before Kovu who claws tightened were at his throat making him whimper.

"Vitani, gp get Simba and Roman we have some traitors to deal with." Kovu said.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Review**


End file.
